


All or Muffin

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun discovers the All or Muffin bakery two days into his new job at the hospital library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or Muffin

Seunghyun discovers the All or Muffin Cupcake Shoppe two days into his new job at the hospital library. A small store, decked out in swirling shades of blue and cream and an inviting aroma wafting from within. It's tucked away just around the corner from the hospital complex and he would have never discovered if he hadn't accidentally got off at the wrong bus stop that morning. He would never have noticed it, but the heady smell of coffee and pastries had been enough to catch his attention as he had blearily stumbled past its front door. He made a mental note to check it out when he next have a chance, before dashing off to avoid being late.

That chance came soon enough - that very lunchtime, in fact. The decor inside was light and airy, with soft music playing in the background. Seunghyun couldn't help smiling, and slowly approached the front counter to look at the display. A friendly looking guy is standing by the register, decked out in a uniform that matches the colours on the store front. The name tag on his shirt reads ‘Daesung’. Seunghyun can't help but think that the name fits.

Daesung turns and smiles at him, prompting of reflexive smile back so Seunghyun straightens up from the display case.

Seunghyun clears his throat, why was he suddenly feeling nervous? "May I try - "

The index finger that suddenly flew into the air and towards his face caught Seunghyun by surprise.

“Hold on! Let me guess!” That same finger was lowered and in turn rubbed thoughtfully over Daesung's chin. He didn't seem to realise that he had startled Seunghyun into silence.

The smile on Daesung's face got impossibly wider and he gives Seunghyun a thorough look. "For you, I would suggest the Maple Bacon cupcake and a black coffee with an extra shot. I'm guessing you left the house without breakfast this morning?”

It takes Seunghyun a second to regain his composure, and he schools his features into what he hopes is a charming smirk. “What if I don't eat meat?” He has to admit to himself that this Daesung is piquing his curiosity.

Daesung cocks his head to the side. It makes him look so cute. “Do you eat meat?” Seunghyun nods. “Then you have nothing to lose. If you try it and don't like it, I'll get you whatever else you want. That cool with you?”

Never being one to turn away freebies, Seunghyun nods again and tries hard not to think of the way that Daesung's fingers linger on his when he hands over the cupcake. Feeling nervous again, Seunghyun averts his eyes and inspects the treat in his hand. It sits on a blue plate that matches the décor and has bacon bits nestled in the frosting. Seunghyun feels his mouth water; it's really something he would have chosen anyway.

“It looks good?” Seunghyun says, and then he mentally slaps himself. When was he ever this awkward?

Daesung chuckles. “Go and sit next to the window and I'll bring over your coffee”

Seunghyun does as bid and sits at one of the circular tables in the corner. He glances around and realises that he is the only customer in the shop. His gaze then rests on Daesung and Seunghyun watches the man prepare his coffee. Daesung's movements seem almost graceful and Seunghyun feels unable to look away. Luckily, he manages to pull himself together as Daesung approaches with the coffee.

Daesung sets the cup down and gives a slight frown. “You haven't tried the cupcake yet. I've not poisoned it, you know”

Seunghyun quickly picks up the cupcake and peels back the wrapping. He looks up and catches Daesung's eye. The baker matches his gaze and licks his own lips. Seunghyun has to shove the cake into his mouth to avoid moaning at the sight of Daesung's tongue. Then the flavour of the cake comes through and Seunghyun can’t help but moan out loud this time.

Seunghyun’s eyes flutter closed and he lets the flavours dance inside his mouth. Then he opens his eyes wide. “This is absolutely delicious!”

Daesung's answering smile is so wide that his own eyes almost disappear. “I knew you would like it! It seems like I know exactly what you want.” He laughs at the sight of Seunghyun devouring the cake.

“I'm gonna have to take a few of these home with me. How much are the?” Seunghyun can’t help but lick his fingers – and Daesung in turn can't help but follow the motion.

Daesung drags his eyes back up to Seunghyun's face. “They’re on the house”

Seunghyun's mouth drops open – Daesung seems to have that kind of effect on him. “Please, let me pay for them. They are absolutely wonderful”

Daesung waved his hand, “No really, it's on me. Though we can meet later for a drink if you feel like it?”

Once again, Seunghyun's mouth dropped open.

“Or not…” Daesung made to get up from the table, his shoulders visibly deflated.

Seunghyun's hand shot out and grabbed Daesung's wrist. “I would love to go for a drink with you”. He pulled Daesung to remain seated and smiled brightly at him.

*

When Seunghyun eventually finished his lunch break and went back to the library, he was practically dancing down the road. He had a full belly, plans for that evening and he felt more excited than he had in a long time. 

Perhaps he should get off at the wrong bus stop more often.


End file.
